1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter assembly and, more particularly, to a cutter assembly that is replaceable for a pencil sharpener.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical pencil sharpener can sharpen a pencil with a motor-driven cutter after the pencil has been inserted into the pencil sharpener. However, the cutter is easily worn and damaged after a term of use, so that the pencil cannot be sharpened as desired or is broken.
In addition, the cutter of the conventional pencil sharpener is connected directly with a transmission device for being connected to and driven by a motor, so the cutter is difficult and even impossible to be detached from the transmission device by a user. When the unchangeable cutter is damaged, the whole pencil sharpener should be thrown away, but this causes waste of money and usable components in the pencil sharpener.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cutter assembly for a pencil sharpener to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.